In various home, office, educational, and industrial applications, workers and students are required to remain in one location, either sitting or standing, and work on a continuing stream of required tasks. This might occur on a factory assembly line, in a food-processing facility, in a lab, in a classroom, or even performing a clerical function, such as in a mailroom or the like.
For many years, a worker on an assembly line or a student in a lab, for example, has been expected to stand, but sitting in a fixed position is becoming more common. The seats provided to such workers and students, however, are typically institutional seating assemblies, which do not provide proper support or comfort to a user. These institutional seating assemblies typically include a seat and a back support that are rigid and not adjustable relative to each another. As such, the seating assemblies do not adapt to receipt or movement of an occupant user's body. It will be understood from the present disclosure that the ability of a seating assembly to adapt to a user's bodily orientation, at any given time, can be important for the user's comfort and health.